


something that needs to be said

by ballumm (orphan_account)



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ballumm
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	something that needs to be said

hi all.

i thought this fandom was supposed to be about caring for each other eh? What happened?

ik trolls r gonna be everywhere, but commenting to the point where it makes someone feel so sad is downright disgusting.

the hate comments are horrible that ive seen.

everyones gonna end up leaving this fandom, and that would be a shame. so please, think twice before you comment. you have no idea how your words can impact others.

im pretty fuming tbf, can we all work together to stop the hate, and spread positivity. especially in such a scary time like this.

thanks.

ballumm x


End file.
